


City Nymph

by ana_tomato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, LMAO, Non-Idol AU, a shameless unedited first draft, bc we all need to the floofy love, but im still going to post this as it is bc i can, i am so softt writing this, so floofy it made me ctri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: Taekwoon’s feeling a little empty these days





	1. --i--

Jung Taekwoon’s life is as boring as his plain white wall. Though he has everything a man of his age would want, nice car, a huge house and a booming bank account, what can he ask for right? But it seems like there is still something missing from his life that kept on making him think that his life is not complete. And he knows that.

Except for that unfaithful encounter, he would had never thought nor imagine that he would be saved by someone so short like her, gracing his drunk self some warmth as she extended her short arms for him. After that he swore that he will not get himself as wasted like that, ever again.

 

Taekwoon stirred up on the bed as his head was pounding like crazy as if it was being hammered down mercilessly, bringing up a hand on his head he felt a damped cloth taking it on his hand and saw a cat patterned pink towel. It didn’t took much effort for him to sit up and look around the place he was in, he knew it wasn’t his place because firstly the bed was uncomfortable and second it smells like vanilla and strawberries a huge contrary to the fresh minty scent of his house.

The sunlight blinds him as he tried to cover his eyes but the sun is a little too stubborn, he got up this time to find his things neatly arranged on a violet tray besides the bed he was on.  Looking around he saw how simple the small room is and how every time he tries to move he accidentally bump on something like the chair or the vanity mirror on the room or that small pink box that miraculously found its way on the middle of the floor.

He went out of the room still struggling to find his coordination, because hey he was wasted last night and he swears he can smell himself reeking of alcohol. Wanting to drink water he went to the kitchen but only to find the table with food neatly prepared, a thermos and some medicines that he thinks are painkillers and a little note messily written as if the person was extremely late for something, but nonetheless it's still readable.

 

_ Hi! I hope you get to read this note, i just want you to know that everything that you own are at the table beside the bed don't worry it's not missing anything.  _

_ Also, please take the medicines after you eat have a good day! _

_ P.s: please! Please! Don't forget to lock the door! _

_ P.p.s: you don't need to wash the dishes just put them on the sink! _

 

Now Taekwoon is wondering if his head is still spinning because of hangover or just the letter because that was a wild ride reading it. “ _ Maybe she is a doctor?”  _ he thought trying to reason out himself, he sat on the chair and ate the pancakes served to him and he smiled on how fluffy and tasty the pancakes were even if they were a bit cold.

He took the thermos and poured the hot water on the cup after he made himself a little comfortable, it was quiet much like his house, but again this is a little small. After finishing his food and the coffee he made he drank the painkillers that will help him get rid of the throbbing pain of his head, he went to the sink and washed the dishes smiling to himself when he saw a little cat figurine besides the dishwashing soap.

Roaming a little more before he leave he found a picture frame with two girls smiling fondly at the camera with a peace sign. Taking the frame on his hands he tried to jog his memories to try and remember if the girl with the glasses is the owner but failed to picture his little savior and put down the frame back to it’s place. 

Leaving the small apartment, bot forgetting to lock the doors behind him.   
  


\---

A few days passed by maybe a week after that encounter and waking up on that small yet cozy apartment, he wished that he didn’t left a little too early. But even so he needs to because he has a life to strive for.

He went down stairs and straight to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, after he took butter, flour, sugar and some eggs trying to recreate the pancake he had eaten back then. But of course do you even think that he can do the same thing? No, and to tell you the truth he had been doing the same shenanigans for the past days and the same disasters happen. Burnt tasteless pancakes

But he didn’t gave up, he is Jung Taekwoon anyways.

Yet this time he is waving the white flag again, before he throw everything and make more mess than he should be doing.

He went to his car after cleaning up the kitchen as well as himself and driving to work. Everyone might thinks that having all this fortune is all fun and things, living the life of a rich young man are all easy that he can just spend tons of money whenever he wanted to. But it's not always like that, it's always hard work, perseverance, dedication and lots and lots of patience not to kill.

The drive to work is only around 30 minutes, even 20 when there is not too much hassle. But now it's almost an hour already and he is still half way there, he opened up the window and asked a passer by presumably coming from the direction of the traffic. He was shocked by what he heard that there was an accident which caused two lives and 5 casualties. It's a bit sudden that you are just starting your day and hear this kind of news, a horrible saddening one that is. 

After going a detour given by the traffic enforcer he got to work late than usual. He was greeted by the guard who is standing at the center of the wide reception area and some of the employees, yes he is the owner of the company that had been handed to him by his father. That is why he is well respected there, and to be honest wherever he went.

Walking briskly to the elevator he pressed the floor number were his office is on and it started to ascend, with the dreadfully cheerful elevator sound. Tapping his foot out of frustration he heard the ding that indicates that he is already at the floor, storming out of the metal room he went to his office and closed the door right after, without forgetting to ask his assistant for coffee.

And to his surprise he saw his father sitting at the sofa flipping the fresh newspaper on his hand, clearly he had been there waiting for him. His father looked directly at his eyes, an action that his father does that meant business and no bullshits. He learned from him and he has to admit that it works really well.

But him receiving it at this stage is all too uncomfortable to his liking.

He dropped his bag on his chair behind the large dark wood table and strode to the sofa his father is occupying and sitting on the single on facing his father. Taekwoon sat there quietly waiting for his father to speak while constantly avoiding any further eye contacts from the said old man.

After what it felt like an eternity for him his father placed the newspaper on the coffee table ready to say something when the door suddenly swinged open revealing his assistant with two cups of coffee. As soon as the assistant had placed the coffee on the table and had left Taekwoon met his father’s eyes again and he swore it's not a good thing.   
  


The “short” meeting with his father had ended, and he felt conflicted with many things that can lead up to everything to fail. He now feels like he was his younger self once again, afraid of making mistakes that will disappoint his family let alone his father. 

He felt heavy.

Heavy of responsibilities, and he wants to unwind or more like to drink on board daylight. He went to his chair looking up on the white ceiling of his office contemplating whether to drink or not, and if he does drink will he meet her again? 

Weighing his options, the pros and cons of the action he decided to cancel all of the meetings this afternoon to go outside to eat and maybe drink? Who knows this time.

He went to the restaurant that one of his friends recommended that has “great array of foods and a ambiance” but as soon as he went inside, it's nothing fancy about it because it feels and looks like any other fancy restaurants around so he rolled his heels back to go outside.

Thinking yet again on what he want to eat, but it seems like he had been craving for something, something like sweet, like cookies. Yes sweets are his comfort foods when he is stressed and burned out too early. He went to the bakery that he goes to when he wants freshly baked cookies and he is proud to say that he had grown in love with the cookies and the fact that he literally grew up eating the cookies or anything that they make.

“Ah! Jung Taekwoon!” a soft yet loud voice said behind the glass display arranging the large array of bread and other sweets treats, the old woman can clearly see the sparkles on Taekwoon’s eyes as he scans everything “What can I get you? Aside of course for the cookies” she said as she went to give the tall young lad a tight hug “it’s been awhile that you last visited us here” she smiled at him 

Taekwoon, like a child smiled as he walks towards the glass display to look on what he wants to eat that moment but everything looks so delicious and that he wants to try everything all at once, but of course that impossible so he chose the one that seemingly stood put more than the others.

“I see, the pride and joy” another familiar voice said behind him, he looked at the source of the voice with cat like stares, sassy if the new person may say “Don’t look at me like you’re going to eat me alive, because no, you can't and just enjoy pride and joy” he sassily remarked with an annoying smirk.

“Stop bullying him Hakyeon!” the old woman shouted lightly at the said man as she took the flowers on his hands.

“No, that’s fine i’m used to it” Taekwoon kindly respond to the old lady as he sends deathly glares at Hakyeon, which the latter waved off  hitting him on the neck. “Childish” is the last thing Taekwoon had ever said before he went to one of the vacant tables.

Now if he is to say about what a good ambiance is, this is a good ambiance great even. The place is warm and cozy not to mention the freshly new baked bread and pastries. His cake was served to him and he can't hide his smile, but the beverage that he specifically picked isn't. 

He looked back at the server confused on why in the world that his coffee turned into a tea with milk and some black balls. This is not a cup of coffee. Not a coffee.

“let's not drink coffee for today, can we?” Hakyeon appeared right on time just before Taekwoon can open his mouth. “you would know that this is milk tea” he said sipping his own. 

“I'd like to have coffee than this” he sternly staring at the latter.

“we ran out of coffee” Hakyeon smiled at him. But as soon as he said that the server went to the table besides him smelling coffee. Hakyeon laughed waving him off, to eat his own cake. “pride and joy is really delicious, is it?”

Taekwoon even if he wants to murder Hakyeon right here right now for ruining his food, but he can't  deny that this cake is really a good one. 

After a few catch ups with his good ol’ friend they bid goodbye with him holding a bag of cookies that he bought, with the majority of them being given free by the old woman.

It was less… heavy? Like a little lift up from the stress that he went on at him that day, he felt happy. 

Taking out a cookie and putting it on his mouth slowly chewing enjoying it. He stopped by at a café and ordered a coffee, because coffee makes him happier when paired with these delectable cookies.

He's happy for sure but he still felt empty.


	2. --ii--

Empty.

 

He felt empty but all of a sudden when he passed by an animal shelter to find a lonely cat and a puppy, they were staring at him with those eyes that pleaded to be adopted...well not really the cat, because it’s more like a glare. But he can’t just take them home, who would feed them? Who would clean their mess? WHO WOULD CLEAN THEIR MESS?!?

 

“They are cute, aren’t they?” a young man said while holding a broom stick on his hand, a little younger than he is, but he is strikingly beautiful that’s for sure. “They are ready for adoption, do you want any of them?” he asked once again.

 

“I’d like to know more about them, if that’s ok?” Taekwoon asked the young man. They both entered the said animal shelter, were they went to the reception desk it was chaotic to say the least because of the birds being noisy, and it kinda smell at some point.

 

“So we have 10 cats including the one at the window and he’s the oldest cat here grumpy and won’t behave much, that is why he kept on going back in here” he said while flipping a record book “see? Many tried to adopt him but all failed” Taekwoon took a peak on the record book and the young lad was right, that cat is as grumpy as he is, not to mention the 7 times he went in and out of the shelter. 

 

Taekwoon walked back to see the said cat, glaring at it and the cat is doing the same thing as well making him a bit annoyed but like there is something on that cat that makes him want to take it home and try to please him. 

 

HE WANTS TO BE THIS CAT’S FATHER. 

 

HE WANTS TO BE HAVE THIS CAT.

 

“I’ll take him” Taekwoon pointed at the cat which resulted for the cat to bite his finger, shooting the cat a glare before speaking at him “im your last bet here kitty, so play nice” he looked directly at the cat’s eyes trying to intimidate him but this cat is nothing going to be tamed easily. Fun. he thought to himself while walking back to the reception desk.

 

“Are you sure?” the young man cocked one eyebrow 

 

“Yes, I am Mr. Lee Hongbin” Taekwoon said sternly looking back at the cat “I like that grumpy one” 

 

Hongbin, only released a soft laugh at Taekwoon who seems to be more than determined to adopt this cat even if he had read why that cat had been brought back in here far too many times, but at least there is a chance that this cat named Yogurt would be given this one last time and he wishes that he would be a good cat this time, to finally find a home to stay.

 

“I will process the papers within three working days and he would be ready to go home with you” Hongbin reminded him about it, as he prepare the necessary documents to be sign. After what it seems to me a couple of minutes the young lad came back to the front desk on where Taekwoon was at, but found the said man kneeling down on “eye level” with the black cat with two odd eyes,telling that he’ll be seeing Yogurt in three days again but this time he’ll be on his new house. And that he’ll be his cat whether it is or not that he want Taekwoon or not.

 

Hongbin, had been there watching what shenanigans the two are making at the moment. Were the two are like arguing, and he has to be honest to himself that he’s judging Taekwoon right here right now. All at the same time that is the first time he witnessed such actions from a man not to mention a man on a suit looking flawlessly, effortlessly sleek, even when he was a child he never saw a man do that… well maybe except if they really like the animal. An exemption he has to say by the way.

 

As if on queue Taekwoon stood up fixing his suit as he look at Hongbin in time to catch the lad judging him.  _ “Can’t blame the lad Taek, can't blame”  _ he thought to himself as he walk back to where Hongbin is. Now he is watching the younger one to pull out papers that he have to fill up and sign, he suddenly felt drained. Like drained drained. 

 

“If you want, I can have this mailed” Hongbin offered in which Taekwoon was caught off guard. “But!” the young lad raised a finger up “these should be mailed back at me on either today or tomorrow if you want Yogurt to be home with in a short time” Hongbin being a little cheeky smiled showing is perfectly aligned pearly whites.

 

_ “This shit” _ he thought as he look at the lads’ beautiful face. “Sure” is the only thing he had said calmly even if he is annoyed already, and he can honestly read his mind that Hongbin just said either LOL or LMAO. No. He feels it.

 

After all the small talks regarding the adoption they said their goodbyes at each. Literally both wishing they won’t meet here, again regarding with the cat. But nonetheless they also maybe that they’d be friends, who knows right?

 

Now that he is out of the shelter, he started to walk back to work with his mind was on the cat. Like on how will he able to take care of the cat when he went to work? His mind is boggled with a lot of thoughts one after another and there is were he halted his actions, staying there in place with his mind full of  the cat thoughts.

 

This time with the thought if he still wants to take the cat home. Because he knew to himself from the very beginning that it would be hard and most specially it would be very messy. But a HUGE part of him screams he wants to take the cat home and give him the life that the others failed or had given up. 

 

Does he want to give up and back out now? He hasn’t signed the papers yet anyways. But he wants the cat and already made himself look like a fool so he’s getting the cat, it's not like he won’t be able to find a way since he’s Jung Taekwoon and he’s taking pride of who he is.

 

Upon realizing that he had been standing there at the exact place and position for roughly 3 minutes he resumed on walking back to work. With his mind swimming with what kind of toys does he need to buy, food and the likes, with the bag of freshly baked cookies. Also maybe with positivity?

 

A very rare experience for Jung Taekwoon and to those who knew him, that he is this happy.

  
  


\---

 

Work went smoothly afterwards. So smooth that everyone, even him, were surprised on how much work they had finished that day. More than average a day if one is brave enough to dare and say the such. People are now talking in soft voices, hushed whispers if you want to call it like it. Talking at each other if the strict young boss is seeing or maybe meeting someone?

 

It's like his Taekwoonie sense is tingling. Ok wait up shut it before you dare to say anything, Hakyeon called it like that and not his idea, because everytime Taek would feel something is not going to get right it's always right. But because once he disclosed it to his parents they never let Taekwoon alive ‘til now even with the many attempts of explaining that it wasn’t him.

 

Ok let’s stop there before  we stray far too much, and make Taekwoon look like a fool that he really is… oops?

 

Anyway, just like what I said his Taekwoonie sense is telling him that people are not working per se they are chatting, so like a swift ninja that moves with the wind he was already at the break room to just to see half of the employees are there, as soon as they had felt an uneasy feeling there was that deafening pin drop silence.

 

“Get back to work, those whose break is later” Taekwoon said with authority, there he watched ¾ of the people there went back to their respective tables to work. Afraid of getting scolded or to ruin the great mood of their boss or just plainly get fired and lose their precious jobs.

The company were they are working at is a big one, to somehow elaborate this the company is on the top three in the country. They all started humbly just like any other companies.

 

Walking over the cupboard as everyone watches every movements he makes, he poured himself a cup of coffee and going back to his office. He is for one not an asshole, he is already there so why should he ask someone to make him coffee, right?

 

He saw his assistant walking towards the door of his office just in time before the said assistant opened the door. 

 

“what are those?” he asked taking a sip of his coffee whilst sitting on his leather chair.

 

“these are papers coming from the animal shelter two blocks away from here” his assistant responded waiting for him to check the papers he now placed on the table.

 

“no, take them again and fill up the forms then bring it back to me when i need to sign it already then mail it back to the shelter” he instructed whilst taking out a cookie, eating it “the faster the better” he added as he handed his assistant a cookie coming from the same cookie bag. 

 

“i will have this finished in 30 minutes time Sir!” the young assistant said with full enthusiasm as he waltz to the door but before he can completely close the door Taekwoon shouted something at him that made him more ecstatic about finishing it.


End file.
